In pedestrian-controlled fork-lift trucks in current use, the tiller is employed for steering and moving the vehicle and for pumping to lift the load. The operation of the lifting means requires a control element which is to be well accessible and allows a change-over between the lift, lower, and travel functions and also enables the load to be lowered very cautiously.
A requirement which is particularly important for efficient work with the pedestrian-controlled fork-lift truck is that the control element be well accessible, particularly when the vehicle is being pulled, i.e. the tiller is in an inclined position in front of the vehicle. Therefore, it is less important to perform the functions with the tiller in an upright position, e.g. when the vehicle is being pushed, because the vehicle is pulled out from between the pallets in most cases, whereupon the tiller is brought to the inclined position again.
To allow the vehicle to be pumped and moved, it is beneficial for the tiller to be graspable in its centre in order to avoid unnecessary steering and frictional forces. The forces acting on the control element should be as small as possible in all situations. In particular, the control element should be operable in a relatively easy way in all situations.
It is known to use an elongation of the tiller rod, that passes through a loop-shaped handle, as a bearing component for a laterally extended actuating lever. The disadvantage of the known tiller head is that it cannot be grasped in its centre. From DE 297 10 503 U1, it is further known to pivotally support a control lever by the upper end of the rod portion which extends into the loop-shaped handle. The lever has to be pushed away from the operator to lower the load. Pulling the lever towards the operator will switch on the lift function. The disadvantage of this construction is that the operator cannot operate the functions well while he pulls the vehicle because the control lever needs to be pulled upwards to cause a lowering motion.
Moreover, the control element is unsuitable for intuitive operation because the control element is not familiar from other technical devices. The operational forces are large because of the small distance of the circle point from the lever fulcrum.
It is the object of the invention to provide a tiller for a pedestrian-controlled fork-lift truck which is readily operable intuitively by the left or right hand and in which the tiller tube can be grasped in the centre with the operational forces being as small as possible.